pybotfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:I am not me
Welcome to the Thanks for your at Protect! We hope you'll keep on editing with us. Please remember to login every time you edit with us so that you get full credit with our game! We're just starting out around here, so if you have ideas please share them with CzechOut or post them at the Watercooler. Your contribution history You may already have a ton of edits with us, even though you don't remember making them. This is because of the way we've handled imports from other Wikia wikis. In order to come into full compliance with the CC-BY-SA 3.0 license, we imported the entirety of the Tardis and Faction Paradox edit histories of some pages in the Media Wiki, Help, Template and Project namespaces. Thus, if you edited in these namespaces at these two wikis, your "join" date '''does not mean the same thing here as on the typical Wikia wiki. In fact, you might have a join date that's older than the wiki itself! Your "join date" here is not: *the date of your first edit at tardis *the date of your first edit about a Faction Paradox subject at tardis *the date of your first edit here Rather, it's something completely useless. It's the date of the earliest edit on the first round of imports that included your name. In sum, your join date is pretty damned random. You may well have edits in our system that are before that date, and your join date has nothing to do with the first date on which you intentionally came here to make an edit. Importation actually occurred in September and October of 2012. New to wiki editing? If you're brand new to wiki editing — and we all were, once! — you probably want to check out these tutorials at Wikipedia, the world's largest wiki: *How to edit a page *Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial *Picture tutorial Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes like this: ~ ~ ~ ~ Thanks for becoming a member of the Pywikipediabot Wiki! If you have any questions, see the Help pages, add a question to one of the Forums or ask on my talk page. -- CzechOut (Talk) 07:36, 2012 November 25 Ad Request Hi, I see you commented on my Adoption request, about the skin of the wiki? I think its bad aswell and will be sure to change it. I think well go with something unique that not many other wiki's have, not sure how I'm going to do it because I suck at code :/ -Thanks!! — OriginalAuthority , 16:57, November 25, 2012 (UTC) 11:35, November 25, 2012 (UTC) CSS Nope :) No offense taken. I'm always looking for suggestions. Just to address your concerns: *Search bar on user pages defo needs fixing. *Wikia navbar will likely continue in it's, as you put it, "fat Jesus" form, though there are some useful tweaks I've made at w:c:tardis that need to be applied here. I like the glowy a lot better than the new navbar's default ugliness. However, if you have a suggestion that doesn't involve reverting to the standard look, I'm all ears. *I like that the contribute button overlaps the nav bar. It's the best solution I could come up with out of a very bad situation. See, the contribute button floats around, depending on namespace. So its position is the best I could come up with, given that sometimes there's a share button, and sometimes there's not. *The Special:Import link on the nav bar will eventually go away :) I just put it there to assist me in the massive amount of importing I was doing, and to which I will probably return. Also, the basic structure of the wiki has not been built, so there's not much else to put in the navbar — yet. Rest assured that this is not a permanent situation. *Yeah, that talk button change is something that's not horrible per se, but it's an unexpected change that came with switching over to the new nav. Wikia sorta falsely advertised that new nag bar as something that would be easily implemented with a flick of a switch. Truth is that it brought a lot of hidden changes to the CSS and that was one of them. I'm still trying to figure out what makes that little bit of the code tick. :Please be sure to give me any more thoughts as they occur to you :) — CzechOut 16:57, November 25, 2012 (UTC)